sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Team SpongeBob/Linda
Linda is a spin-off character from Team SpongeBob. Seasons 2-5 - Linda (Season 2 - Present) - A small whale with big powers. Linda can control and absorb light and sun rays, but can her powers progress to something more? Linda has slight crush on Spongebob. Linda learns in episode 27 that she is a illuminapath. Illuminapathy refers to using light source to help the mind and break psionic attacks against it. In the season two finale, Linda stops Squidward from getting away with the diamond. In season 3, Linda and The Eagle begin to have romantic tension. In the train crash storyline, Linda and Shin help Patrick when his leg is broke. Linda is even shown visiting Patrick in the hospital. In the season 3 finale, Linda and Calvin (The Eagle) kiss as he dies from being exposed to poison. Linda then helps Spongebob and Shin battle Conquess. In the movie "Land Beyond Time", Linda is very afraid and shocked by Spongebobs's monstrous outbursts and informs the team of this. In the final battle, Helma makes Karrabul strike Linda to get Spongebob angry. The plan works until Spongebob kills Karrabul. When Tei Qung begins to take over his soul, Linda helps him fight back and they kiss. In the final scene, Linda says goodbye to Shin and leaves to Bikini Bottom where she and Spongebob share another kiss. In season 4, Linda and Spongeob begin they're relationship, which Sandy is jealous of. This leads to many fights between the girls through season 4. In the episode "Linda's Time", Linda has to fight her clone Cindia. Linda wins the battle, but Cindia comes back for revenge in "The Light That Guides The Saint!". The Dutchman shows up however and stops Cindia, saying she is being a bad sport. In The Season 5 Opener, she is puzzled by the appearance of mysterious archer girl. In "Wonderland", she uses her light powers to transfer heat and melt the snow and ice put on Bikini Bottom by Icenator. In "Tensions Blazing" (Part 1), Lind and SpongeBob had decided to get married, but at their wedding in (Part 2), Denominator, Icenator, and their forces crash it and try to kill everyone their. Season 6 - In the Season 6 premiere, it is 6 months later and Linda and SpongeBob have long decided to just stay engaged for awhile after the failure of their previous wedding attempt. She decides to retuSrn to Karate Island with the team after hearing of a terrible plane crash on the island. In "Lovers", she and SpongeBob carried out a mission to investigate The White Queen's control room, suspecting she was involved with the plane crash. In "Failplan", during a battle with the Queen's servants, Linda has a power outburst and explodes the entire palace. She then goes missing for a few episodes, until a woman with no memory of her past, awakens after being found by an old lady named Lanney in "Remembrance". She claims to remember her name is "Linda". Lanney tells Linda about the forest camps that are full of people that had been injured in the plane crash. Linda then remains with Lanney for some time, before Lanney turns her in to The White Queen, Cassandra in "Betrayal". Linda is saved by SpongeBob in "Chaotic (Part 1)", in The White Queen's secret base in the Sand Dunes of the Forbidden Lands. They are captured by The White Queen. In (Part 2), Shin saves them and battles The White Queen, who tells "Kiai" to destroy the island, "Kiai" turns out to be Linda as a fiery bird demon with orange, red, and yellow aura surrounding her. She takes off to Main Point and attempts to crash into the island (although this is not under her control, she is possesed). Sandy uses her robotic side as a shield and both she and Linda die on impact. Category:Team SpongeBob/Characters